The Chase
by Haku
Summary: Fox and Roy journey to Venom to find a fabled device, yet they are intercepted by Samus Aran. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Wretched and burning metal lay strewn across the ground. Husks of iron lay smouldering, like burnt animal carcasses. Ravens were beginning to circle around the crash area, further comparing the incident to burning carrion. The young prince threw aside large sections steel sheeting, looking for his comrade, in the hope he had not fallen.

The winds siezed the tail of Roy's cloak, causing it to dance and flit in the air. The metal under his feet felt cold and stiff, screeching and thudding with his every step. He clutched tighter to his blade, knowing that it could very well be blown away during this battle, and he did _not _want that to happen.

Across the vast area of scrap metal, stood the renowned bounty hunter Samus Aran. She stood as solid as stone, the wind powerless to do anything against her. He arms were folded, and her head tilted forward at a dissaproving angle. This angered Roy. He hadn't even begun to fight the woman yet, and she was already looking at him as if he'd lost.

Earlier on, Fox and Roy had planned to go on a mission to the caves of Venom in the Lylat system, so that they could find some form fabled power device. The device was known as Toovu-Plui, and it was said that the machine could generate huge amounts of power. Within the confines of it's data banks, there also lay the instructions on how the user of the Toovu-Plui could create huge fleets of mighty ships from scratch. God-like power.

The two had expected their mission to be uneventful. However, Samus had been able to track the Starfox down as the ship headed towards Venom. She had used her own ship to hunt them down, and using a surprise attack method along with her ION cannons, she had blasted the Starfox's hull, and knocked out it's control system and retro engines.

This had sent it cartwheeling out of the air. It had been burnt horribly by Venom's atmposphere, and the planet's gravity had pulled them into a death-dive towards the surface. Samus hoped that the Starfox would be unable to withstand such a terrible disaster, and of course, it hadn't. However, she had seen some form of life down on the planet and she sped on downwards herself.

Now, she had landed, and Roy scowled at her, infuriated. He was weak and injured, and a terrible bloody scar adorned his left cheek. His sword arm was in poor condition, and every bit of his body was in pain.


	2. 2

Steadily, Roy edged closer to the bounty hunter, his eyes fixed on her firing arm. He'd heard that Samus's cannon could annihalate even the strongest of warriors when fully charged. And he could tell by the flashing meter on it's side that the blaster was charged and primed, ready to annihalate.

This woman had good ranged abilities, yet she wasn't all that powerful when cornered or when her projectile weapons weren't much use to her. Roy prided himself on being renowned as one of the best swordsmen to ever live. Also, he could Magically charge his blade to a level even more powerful than Samus's blaster. Unfortunately, he could not store the energy within the blade. Because of it's potency, the energy in the blade had to be released a few seconds after being charged, otherwise the wielder would be unable to contain such a high level of power and would die pretty much instantly. 

He had to slow Samus down. After the Starfox was hit, Fox had sent out a distress signal to Captain Falcon's ship The Falcon Flyer, and knowing that the Falcon was pretty darn fast, Roy knew all he had to do was merely hold Samus here and eventually Falcon would come and help finish her off. Otherwise, she would escape, and find the Toovu-Plui. If she did that, Roy knew he could kiss his life goodbye.

He waved his sword in the air. "You have killed my ally, the goodly Fox!" he yelled, even though he didn't really believe he was dead. "By warrior law, you must be honourable and duel with me. If you flee, then you will have shamed yourself."

Samus laughed, and said "Do you think you could really do so well against me, young Roy? You took one hell of a beating when the Starfox smashed into the surface, and heck, I wouldn't be confident that you could beat me even at your strongest."

Roy was on the verge of launching into an angry attack at Samus, but he surpressed his emotion and said "Be that as it may, I must still challenge you in honour of my fallen friend, so that I have at least attempted to avenge his death."

Samus shrugged, and said "You must have your fun, I suppose."

She snapped her arm out rigidly in front of her, and fired the blaster. Roy saw the energy ball of superheated plasma pounding through the air towards him, it's electrons spinning and buzzing wildly around it. He leapt sideways behind a pile of metal, and the blast hit the floor. It exploded, blasting a thick cloud of dust into the air. This would give him cover.

Samus walked forwards, and proclaimed mockingly "You cannot hide from me Roy. I have motion and heat sensors built into my visor, and I will blast every single pile of metal to their particles if I must. You dodged that well, but it was a lucky stroke. Next time, I will not give you the time to see the blast."

Roy clenched his teeth, prohibiting himself from yelling anything back at the woman. He ran to another pile of metal, confident that she hadn't seen him yet, and peered out from behind it. About one-hundred yards away, he could see the orange hub of Samus's ship, and she'd stupidly left the door open.

He then turned back, and saw something hugely useful. One of Slippy Toad's bio-genetic surgical altering devices, which were comically a pair of rabbit ears. When worn, the ears would give the wearer increased speed and jumping height, which was exactly wat Roy needed right now.

He attached the ears to his head, and felt the inner band of electrode needles burrowing into his skull. It was painful for a few seconds, but then when the needles were fully immersed, they instantly stopped hurting. "Okay," Roy thought, "it's now or never."

He leapt over the pile of metal, and Samus looked up at him, shocked. She pointed her cannon at him, and tried to charge it up. But before she could do anything else, Roy came down and smacked her on the head with his blade, leaving a dent in her helmet. She fell down from the shock, and Roy belted past her. He was heading for her ship.

Samus stood up, and pressed a button on the control panel next to her blaster. She then fired out a missile, and it struck Roy, blasting him a few feet forward and onto the dusty ground. Regardless of this, he got up, and Ran again. But then, the electrodes in his head wormed out, and the bunny ears fell off. Samus caught up with him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You insolent fool!" she said, pointing the blaster to his head. "I'm going to charge this one up, and I shall enjoy watching the blast utterly destroying your miserable head."

Roy clenched his eyes and mouth tight. He could hear the buzzing and the whirring inside the blaster, and he could feel it's heat rising up on the side of his face. Samus laughed, and said "Piteous hooligan! This is going to be a delicious death to view!"

Then, there was a blast. Roy screamed, but yet he felt nothing. He turned, dreading that Samus was merely toying with him, and she wanted him to look right down the barrel of the blaster as it spat into his face and killed him. But when he turned, there was no cannon. Samus was down on the floor.

Behind her, with smoke eminating from his lazer, was Fox. He was alive.


End file.
